psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff Ridgway (Psycho Series Character)
This article is about the Psycho Series character. If you want information on the actor, see Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. (Actor). Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. (November 17, 1963PSYCHO DAD'S BIRTHDAY! - June 6, 2016) or Psycho Dad was Jesse and Jeffrey Ridgway Jr.'s father and the overall primary antagonist of the Psycho Series. His acts of rage, occasional temper tantrums, as well as his actions in general, have caused some considerable tension between him and his two sons. Jeffrey Sr. was also a target for manipulation, as when Jesse used him to dig a hole on which he was going to soak his brother in with mud. Although not manipulated, he is used as a pawn to banish Jesse twice. It's likely a history of being lied to has caused him to harbor trust issues with his younger son. Jeffrey Sr. is known to constantly argue with his son, Jesse about his video gaming and tells him to get a job. Later, following Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies, he had stopped telling him to get a job since he knew Jesse was making money and had a change of heart. However, his truer intentions were revealed in SCARED STRAIGHT, where, according to Theresa, Jeffrey Sr. had secretly partnered with Jeffrey Jr. to teach Jesse a lesson during the events of Psycho Kid Gets Arrested, with Jeffrey Jr. serving as an instigator. Over the days, he had became more self-sensitive, going up to setting up security cameras over his property. A big trail of events centering on Jesse and Jeff Jr. leads to Jeff Sr. being separated - and later divorced - with his wife. Eventually, Jesse's insanity consumes him when Jeff Sr. imprisons him inside a closet, which leads to his death. Biography In 2012, on the verge of Christmas, Jeffrey Sr., with the help of his older son Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. managed to catch Jesse playing Xbox on his TV. In turn, he burned the Xbox in the fireplace and lashed at Jesse.Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox On May 26, 2014, Jeffrey Sr. was shown the events of Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox on Jeffrey Jr.'s laptop by Jesse and in turn destroyed the laptop with a nearby axe.Psycho Dad Axes Laptop Jesse's Job Concern On August 6, 2014, Jeffrey Sr. steals Jesse's video games from his room for Jesse playing them without getting out of his room and mows them over as Jesse screams in agony. On September 2, 2014, Jeffrey Sr.'s TV was destroyed by Jesse after Jeffrey Jr. confiscated Buzz Simkins's Game Boy SP. The next few episodes, including Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox, Psycho Dad Wrecks Car, Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One & Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving are confrontations regarding Jesse's Job. More events start to take place, including Jeff Sr. shattering Jesse's 100,000 Subscriber Play Button. Jesse's Exile Unbeknownst to Jeff Sr., Jesse and Jeff Jr. were plotting a plan to get revenge by smashing his childhood trophies for smashing Jesse's 100,000 Subscriber Play Button. As the two put the plan in motion, Jeff Sr. takes full advantage as he uses his grill to burn Jesse's Wii U. As added punishment, Jeff Sr. banishes Jesse from the Ridgway Residence. During the first week after Jesse's exile, Jeff Sr. proceeded to live normally while Jesse resided in Eagles Landing. Jesse would later go on to take his Easter lunch, ignoring Jeff Sr.'s orders to leave the house before returning back to the camping tent. After Jesse used up the family electricity, which he wasn't allowed to use due to the circumstances of his banishment, Jeff Sr. ran over Eagles Landing with a tractor, forcing Jesse to move to different locations, ultimately going to Jeff Sr.'s brother-in-law Larry Abraham. Meanwhile, Jeff Jr. plans his revenge on Jesse by paintballing The Abraham Household - unbeknownst to Jeff Sr., but the prank backfires. On May 1st, 2015 - Jesse is kidnapped by Jeff Jr. and is taken back to the Ridgway Residence. Jeff Sr. at first does not approve of him being at his property and is forced to watch a video that prompts him to bring Jesse back in the house and smashing Jeff Jr.'s camera, under the condition that Jesse was to pay monthly rent - to which Jesse accepts. Fall and Treatment On January 31, 2016, Jeff Sr. is shown around Jesse's new house, where he spotted a Super Nintendo Entertainment System on a shelf. Thinking it belongs to Jesse, he throws it out into the backyard, proclaiming Jesse needs to give up gaming. Despite this, he proceeds to help Larry and Corn try to move furniture out of the house, only to trip down the porch of the house, injuring himself in the process. Several days later, he was taken to the hospital to treat his injury, which was revealed to be a burst hernia that required surgery. Fan Mail Destroyed and Revenge On February 24th, 2016, Jeff Sr. confiscated all of Jesse's fan mail, then attempts to burn it all. Before he could do so however, he is stopped by Jesse, who tries to stop and convince him not to burn his fan mail. Despite his best efforts, his father eventually sets the fan mail on fire and walks away, telling his son to let it burn. On March 13th, 2016, he confiscated all of Jesse's video games and consoles and threatens his son, saying that he will destroy them all unless Jesse agrees to "grow the hell up" and get a job. Jesse pleaded for his father to not destroy his games, as he once again reaffirms that YouTube is a job and that he had been helping him around the house, although this does not faze Jeff Sr., who gradually inserts games from Jesse's Wii U collection into a woodchipper, where they are promptly shredded to pieces. Despite this, Jesse still refused to get a job, which lead to Jeff Sr. inserting his Wii U and Gamepad into the Woodchipper, where they are destroyed as well. It's not until Jeff Sr. pulls out his PS4 and threatens to destroy it as well that Jesse finally complies, and agrees to get a job by the end of the month. Satisfied, Jeff Sr. tosses the PS4 back into the box and leaves, reminding Jesse to keep his promise to avoid further trouble. Holding Jesse Captive After destroying Uncle Larry's RV, Jeff Sr. forces Jesse back home and eventually watches a few of the Psycho Video, which worries Jesse, worried his dad will destroy his camera, he makes the rash decision to blame Corn, which ultimately causes Jeff Sr. to kick him out, leaving Jesse alone. Sometime after, Jeff Sr. catches Corn sneaking into Jesse's room, which prompts him to chase him down, and after a short chase, brings Jesse back only to place him into the fan mail room, telling him he will only be allowed to make videos in there and for a short period of time, this infuriates Jesse, but he is powerless to do anything about it. Death threatens Jeff Sr. to give out the safe combination with his own revolver]] While Jeffrey Sr. is playing a video game on the NES, Jesse comes upstairs with a gun, pointing straight at him. He demands the code to the safe so he can retrieve his money and flee. At first, he refuses to tell him, but finally gives in. Jesse then asks if he and or Jeffrey Jr. have any last words for him before he leaves. In his final moments, Jeffrey Sr. replied that he failed him as a father after showing him the concept of video games, feeling guilt for showing him them in the first place. Jesse states that Jeffrey Sr. was directly responsible for all of this before he fatally shoots him in the chest: Finally, after two years of agonizing Jesse to the point of insanity, Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. was dead.Psycho Kid Kills Father Personality Jeffrey Sr. is usually shown to be in an irritated mood in most videos. It could be that he (with the exception of most or some situations) hates being filmed as he has mentioned a few times. He also doesn't like to be called "Psycho Dad". After the separation of his wife, Jeffrey Sr. is much more prone to temper tantrums, and will often take extreme lengths to make sure people abide him at all times. Generally speaking, Jeffrey Sr. is quick to anger especially when around Jesse. Jeffrey goes into fits of rage that usually include profanity and destruction of nearby items. Jeffrey Sr. is also shown to be self-sensitive and self centered, as by back talking to children and having to go to extreme lengths to destroy something in self defense. Even in his final moments, Jeffrey Sr. never fully comprehended that he was the biggest reason for Jesse's downward spiral of insanity, blaming it all on the video games. Things He Destroyed/Abused/Damaged/Stolen/Vandalised Relationships Jesse Ridgway Jeffrey Sr. and Jesse have a very poor and verbally abusive relationship with each other, to the point where it's beyond repairing. The main point of conflict is Jesse's dedication to gaming and video making which Jeffrey Sr. doesn't consider a real job, thinking that Jesse is just being lazy and takes extreme steps to get him to stop playing video games by destroying his consoles. Jeffrey Sr. and Jesse's relationship seemed to reach a breaking point after the events of ''Psycho Dad Grills Wii U'' when Jesse was kicked out of the house for a month. After the events of ''Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies'', the two appear to have slightly mended their relationship but tensions still exist between the two. Jesse manipulated Jeffrey Sr. into digging a hole, which Jesse pranked Jeffrey Jr. into falling into. Jeffrey Sr. became very angry at Jesse and kicked down the door to his room and mercilessly knocked over many of his possessions, then kicked him out of the house. He allowed Jesse to come back to their house after the events of ''Psycho Last Supper'', but that didn't mean their relationship was perfect. In Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash, Jeffrey Sr. did not want to buy Jesse a birthday present and upon seeing that Theresa had bought Jesse a Wii U, Jeffrey Sr. became furious and broke it, which will almost certainly do some damage to his relationship with his son. Jeffrey Sr. installed cameras inside Jesse's rooms to spy on Jesse, but has since taken them down as a Christmas present. He installed other cameras outside to keep track on Jesse. In ''Psycho Dad's Drunken Rant'', Jeffrey says that he is ashamed to be Jesse's father and blamed him for his mother leaving the house, further straining their relationship. When Jesse moves back into Jeffrey Sr.'s house after being kicked out of his house by Theresa, Jeffrey seems to be pleased to see that Jesse had failed in moving out. In [[FORBIDDEN LOVE!|''FORBIDDEN LOVE!]], he banishes Jesse's girlfriend from the house because Jesse told his dad that they need to see each other every other weekend due to their long distance relationship. In [[Psycho Dad Demolishes Gaming Room|''Psycho Dad Demolishes Gaming Room]]'' he tears down Jesse's room in the Morton Building with Jesse and Corn inside at the time as revenge for Jesse quitting his job with Chris Ridgway, putting their relationship at a point of no return. In [[O BROTHER, WHERE ART THOU?|''O BROTHER, WHERE ART THOU?]], he bans him for going to Larry's house because he doesn't want him getting "tied up in everyone's shit." When Jeffrey finds out that Jesse went to see his girlfriend's graduation after putting a tracker on his car when Jesse said he was with Mark the whole weekend, Jeffrey cleans out most of Jesse's belongings except for his bed in his room and puts it in storage, straining their already permanently damaged relationship even more. In RIPPLE EFFECT! *PSYCHO UPDATE* he hijacks Jesse's car and takes it to an undisclosed location assuming that he and Larry set up the pool destruction. Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. Jeffrey Sr. appears to get along rather well with his older son Jeffrey Jr. It could be that because Jeffrey Jr. has a job and doesn't spend most of his time playing video games that Jeffrey Sr. treats him better. Jeffrey Sr. did show anger towards Jeffrey Jr. during the events of ''Psycho Dad Raids Stream'', ''Psycho Dad Crashes WoW LAN Party'', and Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies. The two apparently made up soon after as they are seen tormenting Jesse together in ''Psycho Dad Buries Video Games''. In PRISONER OF WAR! *PSYCHO UPDATE*, the true nature of their relationship is revealed as Jeffrey Sr. forced Jeffrey Jr. to do things he wanted him to do. Because of this, Jeffrey Sr. can be considered the true main antagonist of the Psycho Series. Jeffrey Jr. also explains that the reason why he gets along with his father well is because he knows how to deal with him. Jeffrey Sr. was reluctant to see his son move out in BYE BYE BIGBRUDDA!, but he said to his son that he needs grand-kids, causing a slight strain in their relationship. Theresa Ridgway Jeffrey Sr. and Theresa were once a married couple, but have separated and are beginning to divorce. While they once seemed to have a healthy, loving relationship, their relationship has visibly deteriorated over the course of the Psycho Series. Theresa does not approve of Jeffrey Sr.'s aggressive tactics and she feels that he is a bad influence on their sons, especially Jesse. They have argued about Jeffrey Sr.'s behavior in Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox, Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One, Psycho Dad Grills Wii U, Psycho Family Therapy, Psycho Dad Launches Wii, and in Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash. Jeffrey becomes angry at Theresa for buying their son a Wii U and he destroys it, which in turn, makes Theresa angry enough to call him an idiot. As of Psycho Mom Divorces Husband, Jeffrey Sr. and Theresa are separated, as Theresa had reached her tolerance limit with Jeffrey Sr.'s behaviors. In WELCOME BACK, JESS!, after hearing the true story of why Jesse moved back in, Jeffrey Sr. has become agitated and frustrated with the kind of person Theresa has turned into, going as far as to call her a bitch. He then states to Jesse he is "purging" anything that resembles Theresa in the house, showing that the relationship is broken beyond repair. Larry Abraham Jeffrey Sr. and Larry currently have a very poor relationship. However, during their childhoods, Larry and Jeffrey were close friends. They may have played in baseball tournaments together, as when Jeffrey tells Larry about the destroyed trophies during PSYCHO DAD FIGHTS UNCLE LARRY!, he describes them as "our trophies, Larry." Also, it may have been Larry who introduced Jeffrey to Terry. The pair maintained a good relationship throughout adulthood, but it began to decline shortly after Jesse began staying at Larry's house, after his first banishment from The Ridgway Residence Since then, their relationship deteriorated. On multiple occasions they argued, particularly in Psycho Dad Busts Down Door and Psycho Dad Launches Wii. Despite their, now, poor relationship, Larry was shown to still somewhat care for Jeff. Larry invited The Ridgway family to his home in Psycho Last Supper, and was willing to help Jeffrey after his injury in Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo. Their first major altercation in The Psycho Series was during Psycho Dad Trashes Store, where Larry threatened him with a pole if he did not leave the store. When Jesse began working for Larry, Jeff ordered him to quit his job, as he thinks Larry mollycoddles Jesse, and is easily manipulated by him. Later, Jeffrey went on to destroy Larry's RV at Melissa Stahlberger's request. Upon learning this, Larry went into a fury of rage and destroys his own lounge. It was very out of character for Larry, and Jesse noted how he had never seen him so angry. The next day, during the events of [[CUSTODY BATTLE!|''CUSTODY BATTLE!]],'' Jeffrey Sr. storms into Larry's house with intent of taking Jesse. Jeffrey Sr. and Larry engage into a very heated argument regarding the RV that Jeffrey Sr. demolished the previous day, which then escalates to another argument about the treatment of Jesse. Eventually, Jeffrey Sr. pins Larry against a wall out of anger, though he stops himself from hitting him. Jeffrey Sr. then storms out of the house with Jesse by his side, much to Larry's dismay, and bans Jesse from seeing Larry. In Psycho Uncle Impacts Pool, Larry destroys the Ridgway's pool after Jesse calls him and tells him that Jeff is near the pool. The result of the high-speed crash into the pool causes Larry to get severely injured. Their relationship at this point is so deteriorated that Jeff Sr. doesn't even help the injured and unconscious Larry despite Jesse's begging. In WHAT I COULDN'T DO... it was revealed that Larry purposely attempted to murder Jeff with his truck in Psycho Uncle Impacts Pool seeing him as a bad person who doesn't deserve to live. When Jeff watched this video in Psycho Dad Watches McJuggerNuggets, he describes Larry as "a piece of shit", and that "he deserved what he got." Throughout the Psycho Series, their relationship has deteriorated from being close friends, to sworn enemies, who literally want each other dead. Trivia *Jeffrey Sr. is similar to Angry Grandpa when he has anger issues, he destroys things when Jesse doesn't listen to him. **Many have advocated for the two to meet, often calling such a hypothetical video "Psycho Dad vs Angry Grandpa". **Unlike Jesse's relationship with Jeffrey Sr., Michael still maintains a friendly relationship with Angry Grandpa. *Jeffrey Sr. favors Jeffrey Jr. over Jesse. **Jeffrey Sr. believes that Jeffrey Jr. is always telling the truth, except for when he was shown proof that Jeffrey Jr. lied in Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies. **It has been implied in Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies that he favors his eldest son over Jesse, as despite the fact that Jeffrey Jr. destroyed several of Jeffrey Sr.'s trophies, Jeffrey Sr. only destroyed Jeffrey Jr's camera and continued to let him stay in the house for free while Jesse got his Wii U destroyed and was thrown out of the house. **According to Jeffrey Sr. in Psycho Family Therapy, Jesse and Jeffrey Jr. both get treated the "same way". **In BYE BYE BIGBRUDDA!, Jeffrey Sr. tells Jeffrey Jr. that he is "so proud of him", and also that he wants grandkids, and Jeffrey Jr. is "the only hope for the family", insulting Jesse. *Jeffrey Sr.'s extremely concerned about Jesse playing video games and the pretense of 'learning' from video games, with particular concern for the perceived connection between gaming and Jesse's more extreme and destructive tendencies. *The reason Jesse is into video games is because Jeffrey Sr. used to play Super Mario Bros., which he let Jesse play. **In PSYCHO DAD'S BREAKTHROUGH!, Jeffrey reveals that he stopped playing games with Jeffrey Jr. and Jesse because he was criticised by his own father, who said that he was a bad father for playing with them, as he should be working, not playing games. ***It is suggested that this deeply impacted Jeff, as he describes how "when people start saying that you're not doing what a good father should you, sort of, uh, take to heart and...stop." Whilst talking about this, he is seen having long pauses and staring off into the distance, hinting that he may ''slightly regret that he stopped. *It was revealed that Jeffrey Sr. was a baseball prodigy as a kid, having attained a great deal of trophies. He used to play on a team with Uncle Larry, as he described the trophies destroyed by Jesse as "our trophies", when talking to Larry. *It was revealed that Jeffrey Sr. was a Democrat in the Township Committee, following in the footsteps of his father, Ted Ridgway. **Jeffrey Sr. stepped down from the position of Deputy Mayor on March 7, 2012, several months before the Psycho Series started becoming popular. **Jeffrey Sr. is surprisingly tolerant of his previously unimpeachable civic reputation being shredded on YouTube. *Jeffrey Sr. has several fan-made accounts on YouTube. *It was revealed by Larry that Jeffrey Sr. was not always an angry person, and that he used to be calm and easygoing. *It was revealed in ''PREGNANCY PRANK! that Jeffrey Sr. is pro-life when it comes to abortion, as he insists that abortion is not an option to Jesse. *Jeffrey Sr. has shown that he is willing to commit assault. **In Psycho Mom Divorces Husband, Jeffrey Sr. physically pushes Jesse at the wall causing him to fall on his lamp, breaking it. **In AUNT MELISSA FIGHTS PSYCHO DAD!, Jeffrey Sr. physically pushes Melissa into her couch. He later picks her up, and throws her in her Christmas tree. **In [[CUSTODY BATTLE!|''CUSTODY BATTLE!]], Jeffrey physically pins Larry against a wall after a very heated argument regarding Jesse. **In THE HARVEST!, Jeffrey chases Corn with a baseball bat, possibly intending to attack him with it. *[[Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo|''Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo]] makes Jeffrey Sr. the second person to sustain a physical injury during a Psycho Video, with the first being Jeffrey Jr. in ''Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses''. *In the vlog SELLING YOUR SOUL! ''it is revealed that Jeffrey Sr. is left handed. *Jeffery Sr. has hit/almost hit Jesse five times in his destructive rages. **The first time in [[Psycho Dad Answers Questions|''Psycho Dad Answers Questions]], where he pushes Jesse away from the door. **The second time in ''Psycho Family Halloween'', he threw a table towards Jesse's direction. **The third time in ''Psycho Mom Divorces Husband'', he pushed Jesse at the wall, causing him to trip and fall into a lamp. **The fourth time in ''Psycho Dad Trashes Store'', he threw a shirt press towards Jesse's direction. **The fifth time in ''Psycho Dad Demolishes Gaming Room'', he almost buried Jesse while demolishing the gaming room in the Morton Building. Psycho Appearances |} |} References Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Featured Articles Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Psycho Series Characters Category:Heroes Category:Skit Characters